In the past, a type of navigation system for vehicle has been known, in which business information at each point is transmitted from an information transmitting unit, and upon receipt of the information at the vehicle, the business information of each point (e.g. information of a filling station) on a map is displayed so that a driver of the vehicle can easily gain access to the point in operation (JP-A-5-134602).
Also, a service has been known in the past, which distributes POI (Point Of Interest) information from the center upon request of a user. This service is to distribute a mark showing an information-distributed point to the vehicle and to display the mark at a point on the map. However, the service can provide only the display of the mark determined at the center, and it cannot perform registration of the user's own navigation point or cannot change the mark (1st problem).
Also, a map distribution service has been known in the past, which distributes a map data with mark information superimposed on it to a handy phone. However, it is not a service to distribute the mark data itself to a terminal such as handy phone. Moreover, it is not a service, by which a terminal user can change or edit the distributed mark data (2nd problem).
Further, an application of recent handy phone service is now known, which distributes a map data to handy phone. However, time is not included in the information, and it is not possible to change background color, for instance, depending on the time of receiving of the distributed map data (3rd problem).
Also, there is a problem in that no classification of daytime mode and night mode is given, and the map service function is not provided, which takes the information on stores and facilities in operation in a given time zone into account (4th problem).
The distributed map data is an ordinary bit map data or a vector data, and it is a simple data, which can be scrolled in any desired direction, and it is not possible to edit the distributed map data or to share the edited map data (5th problem).
Further, the amount of the distributed data is not dynamically changed depending on the communication status, and only a given amount of data has been distributed in the past (6th problem).